In Another World
by Tanith's crazy twin
Summary: Well this is strange. I travelled to the Skulduggery universe and started quoting it. Join me as I figure out how I got here and how to get back. Then my twin joins the fun. Watch as I quote Skulduggery, Big bang theory and more. Set after LDOTL. I really suck at summary's story is better than the summary. (at least I sincerely hope so)
1. What Happened

**AN: Spoilers for TDOTL ghastly is alive so is shudder and kenspecal also Ravel is alive and didn't betray them. China is Grand mage ghastly and Ravel are elders.**

It started like any other weekend day really I woke up got changed put LDOTL in my handbag along with my phone and lip-gloss but as soon as I stepped out of my room I heard a soft pop appeared in a somehow familiar corridor and wanted to vomit. The first thing I thought of was Fetcher or some other teleporter brining me here. But that was impossible magic not real or the sanctuaries are doing a REALLY good job of hiding it. Suddenly a girl actually more like a women with black hair appears in the doorway. She stares at me and I stare back then I feel the need to quote Skulduggery Pleasant. "Don't mind her she stares that's what she does when she meets new people." The women's jaw drops. "Might want to close that you don't want to eat a fly." Her jaw snapped shut.

"Val what's taking so long" A smooth velvety voice came from downstairs. Okay now it was my turn to stare in disbelief.

This isn't possible maybe it is so I decided to quote more Skulduggery. Wait there is a downstairs?

"You're not stealing anything, you're not breaking anything, so I'd guess you're Stephanie." I quoted proud that I stunned her even more than before.

"Valkyrie what's going on" The velvety voice said closer this time. At that I bolted off in the direction of the voice.

"OW" I yelled as I ran straight into the source of the voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The voice said angrily.

"I don't have a name."

"Didn't your parents give you a name?" He raised a waxy eyebrow at me.

"My parents gave me a name but I haven't taken one yet and I don't like the idea of you controlling me. And what your name?" I glared at him.

"Detective-"

"Inspector Me. First you need to come up with a better fake name. Second your questioning with Kenny didn't go that well did it?" I interrupted "Detective Inspector Me" just stared. OMG I made Skulduggery speechless and just to ruin the moment Val ran in.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Valkyrie screamed at me.

"Hey no need to shout calm down. O poop I'm starting to sound like Fin Bar"

… Silence was what followed seriously I thought I deserved more than that. ….Silence with I side of Silence.

"How do you about Kenny and Fin-Bar" Skulduggery said, FINALY I get a little more than just silence.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Plus I feel like it's currently the only thing keeping me alive so it's going to stay a secret for now." Just as I finished saying that I heard a motor bike pull up.

"TAINTH!" I did a sort of fan girl scream. "How old are you?" I asked Val.

"30?"

"Are you unsure of your age?" I demanded

"No. I'm just wondering what you are going to do with my age."

"Good and you will keep wondering while I go meet Tanith." Then I bolted in the general direction of the door.

By the time I got to the door I was panting. I opened the door just as Tanith was about to open it with the spare key.

"Who the hell are you?"

"No hello or nice to meet you just straight to who am I. Manners these days but to answer your question I am who I am and always- HELLO GHASTLY" I shouted as I saw him.

"Um…Hello?" came his unsure reply.

"See he has better manners than you and he's a guy. Well you're hardly a lady so…" I trailed off.

"What you mean I'm hardly a lady."

"Please don't take offence to this but you're a sword wielding maniac that goes around fighting monsters and yelling come and have a go if you think you're hard enough. None of that is exactly lady like"

"You've got a point" At that moment Valkyrie and Skulduggery arrived and Val pushed me out of the door way.

"Hi Tan ignore the crazy girl"

"I'm not crazy my mother had me tested!" **[1]**

"Um…." Val raised an eyebrow at me. There was a loud slapping noise as my palm met my face in what is commonly referred to as a face palm.

"Ow" I moaned. "Maybe I face palmed a little too hard." I heard another slapping sound as everyone but me face palmed. Crazy frog or annoying thing started playing somewhere nearby. Opps that would be my phone. That was my twin's ringtone.

"I'm goanna go answer it." And I ran from the room and answered my phone.

"Hello"

"Where the hell are you?"

"Gez, your manners are worse than Tanith's. No hello no hi just straight to questions. Manners these days"

"Wait did you say Tanith? Oh and please answer my question."

"Would you believe me if I said I was at Gordon's mansion?"

"No"

"Fine I'm at Val's mansion" I heard a laugh from the other end of the phone.

"Okay. I'm goanna assume you're telling the truth so riddle me this, how did you get there?"

"Yes I did say Tanith because she is here along with Skul, Val and Ghastly. She asked who I was as soon as she saw me. As to how I got here I have no bloody idea I stepped out of my room heard a pop arrived here and nearly vomited."

"Wow. So what the HELL am I goanna tell Mum?"

"Say I went to a friend's place? I have no idea but please cover me."

"Okay. But you own me a chocolate bar when you get back"

"I'm never coming back. Mhaha Mhahahahahah"

"Then I get your room"

"We will discuss this later got to go" I hung up and ran back to where Skulduggery and co. where standing.

"Hello again" I said cheerily

"Hello impossible girl. How did you get here?" Valkyrie replied.

"I think I teleported because there was a soft pop and I was in the hallway plus I wanted to vomit"

"Okay now can you hurry up and take a name so we can call you something other than the impossible girl." Than it dawned on me literally.

"I have my name!" I declared

"What is it?!" everyone shouted at me.

"Clara Dawn"

**AN: Please review [1] whoever can tell me that reference can have a virtual cookie (::) and yes I did reference doctor who.**


	2. Werid

**AN: Bold and bold italic is texting convo**

"You're weird"

"Thank you"

"Okay. Clara who were you on the phone with?"

"None of your bees wax. Oh and Skulduggery take of the façade." I managed to stun everyone again I was on a roll.

…Please not more silence…

"Bees wax?" Val was the first to speak.

"It's an expression like saying none of your business except more fun!"

"How do you know my name and that this isn't my real face?"

"Same way I know you're a skeleton and that Valkyrie knew her true name was Darquesse since da- you defeated the revenge club. Same way I know about Fergus and the toxic twins but I'm not telling you defiantly not now." Everyone but me sighed.

"We need to go to the sanctuary." Skulduggery decided. Ghastly groaned.

When we arrived at the sanctuary I bounced out of the Bentley and started heading towards the Hall of mirrors. Ghastly and Tanith had arrived before us so Ghastly was already there.

"Hello your eminence" I bowed towards Ghastly.

"Hello your holy grace" I bowed towards Erskine. Finally I bowed towards China.

"Gooday your royal snobness." A scowl appeared on her face while everyone else just laughed.

"I don't believe we have meet" Ravel grinned.

"No we have not Ravel my names Clara by the way and no they didn't tell me your name I'm kinda like Saracen I know thing but it's not my discipline and I know a lot more things about the past then he does" His jaw hung open. ….More Silence what is with all this silence I guess that everyone is stunned by my brilliance. Suddenly a thought popped into my head to get rid of the stunned silence and fill it with laughter and silent rage. Mhahahahaha Mhahahahahahaha Mhahaha-

"How do you know all this?"

"I've said it before and I'll say it again that's for me to know and you to find out. Plus I feel like it's currently the only thing keeping me alive so it's going to stay a secret for now. It's also really fun seeing the annoyance on your face I see why Saracen doesn't tell you his discipline"

"Oh dear God" Val moaned

"Sorry I didn't realise I was interrupting your morning prayers once you're finished we'll leave." I replied smugly.

"And I would like to talk to the elders in private" I smiled. Skulduggery and Valkyrie left the room but Tanith was not going quietly.

"Don't make me leave" she pleaded

"You don't have to just Skulduggery and Valkyrie because I have something to show you." I got my phone out and found the corniest, sappiest Valduggery fic I could find and showed it to them by the end all of them were in fits of laughter. Then Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked back in and Ghastly said those magic words in-between fits of laughter.

"Skulduggery do you and Valkyrie love each other?" Valkyrie's face was priceless and Skulduggery's jaw was hanging open. I managed to get a picture of the two before I fell down I was laughing so hard. After I regained my composer I sent the photo to Madison my twin sister. She replied seconds later.

**OMG you were telling the truth and what the hell did you do to make Val look like that!?**

**_I showed Ghastly, Ravel, China and Tanith a Valduggery fic_**

**OMG I can't believe you did that**

**_I can always show them a bad Ganith fic to make up for it_**

**DO IT!**

**_Soon_**

**Get me photos of their reaction as well**

**_Will do_**

"Who are you texting" Skulduggery growled.

"My own business not yours" I beamed at him. Annoying thing started playing. "That's _my _phone don't listen in okay!" I picked up my phone "Yello"

"I think I'm at Val's mansion!"


	3. Luna Random

"WHAT!?"

"Ow, that hurt my ears"

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" I didn't think it was possible for me to talk so fast. Everyone was staring at me all traces of laughter gone.

"I walked into my room and pop I was in a vaguely familiar corridor and I feel like vomiting" There was a smash from the other end of the phone.

"Madison Spilling! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I screamed at my phone.

"Some random guy smashed though the living room window. Got to go bye!" then the phone line died.

"We need to get to the mansion NOW!"

Madison's P.O.V.

As I hung up I heard a voice from behind me

"What's your name little girl?" His voice sounded menacing

"First I'm not a little girl I'm 15. Second I'm not an idiot I know you can control me if you know my given name"

"Then why don't you take a name lil'darlin"

"I'm new" He started walking towards me. "EGGROLLS!" I screamed before bolting up the stairs. He was too stunted to do anything. I ran into Gordon's study and pulled the blank book went inside and shut the door. Echo Gordon appeared.

"Hello Stephanie, wait you're not Stephanie"

"No I'm not but please be quiet and go back in the stone because there's a Texan hell bent on killing me so _please _do what I ask"

"O okay" he stuttered in reply before disappearing back into the stone. Just a few seconds later I heard the sound of books being thrown of the selves. I stood there in the open petrified with fear wishing to disappear. A few moments later he came barging in looking around the room for me. Is he blind I'm standing in the open.

"I know you're in here there's no use in hiding" I looked at my hand I could just see it but it was practically see though. I didn't know how long it would last so I ran up kicked him in the groin making him double over so I kneed him in the face braking his sunglasses then ran. I ran into a random room and before thinking jumped out the window.

Clara's P.O.V

I heard a large smash and saw Madison come flying out the window as we arrived at the mansion. Quick as a flash both Skulduggery and Ghastly were using the air to slow her decent.

"Doors are for people with no imagination" Madison and I coursed as her feet touched the ground. Suddenly a blond dude with no imagination barged though the door.

"Aaaawww shit" he murmured.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine what a surprise" Skulduggery strolled over to him.

"I'm not Billy-Ray I'm Will-Ray Sanguine, Billy-Ray's brother" He looked up showing a sort of murky greenish blue eyes. Blood was pouring from his nose.

"Did I do that?" Madison looked at him.

"Yes" he growled.

"To be fair you were trying to kill me." I lost all self-control and walked up to my twin's attacker and punched him so hard he was knocked unconscious.

"No one hurt my sister and gets away with it" I shouted at his limp body. "Now to the introductions this is" I pointed at Madison. "My twin sister M-" Madison cleared her throat and gave me a look that could kill.

"My taken name is Luna Random and I like chocolate"

…..Silence for crying out loud I'm tired of silence…..Seriously please someone say something _anything_.

"So Lexi what's your taken name?" Maddy asked reading my mind once again.

"Clara Dawn"

"_Clara _seriously _Clara_ from Doctor Who?"

"_She_ called me the impossible girl so how could I refuse" I pointed at Valkyrie.

"Why did you knock Will unconscious?"

"Nobody messes with my sister. _Nobody!_"


	4. Fanfics

**AN: Thanks to my bestie for helping me with Luna's name forgot to mention echo-Gordon is alive (as much as he can be) all characters who might be dead are alive Sanguine is alive as well. XxXxXxX is time passing hope you like it (especially you ****Sebastian Castellen)** **and please review**

"You back quiet a punch." Val looked at Will's unconscious body.

"Yup" I replied popping the p.

"Now we need to take Will back to the sanctuary," Skulduggery looked at Madi-Luna. "Do you know how you got here or at least a little more of an idea then your sister."

"Don't know, don't care, hope not, so there" Luna chanted

"Okay?!" Valkyrie looked at us like we were idiots. She was wrong she was looking at an idiot and a moron. With that everyone stared heading towards the Bentley and Tan motorbike

"WAIT!" Everyone started at me. "Dam that wouldn't work." Everyone continued to the vehicles.

XxXxXxX

When we arrived at the sanctuary Skulduggery stopped us before we could do in.

"Don't you dare show them another story of Val and me." I smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to see what I showed them?"

"Yes" Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie said at once. So I showed them. Skul's jaw dropped. No it literally fell off and dropped to the floor. Valkyrie's eyes looked like they would come out at any second and her face was white as a sheet. She was shivering in disgust and her jaw looked like it would fall off any moment it was so low. I managed to get another picture before joining Skulduggery's jaw I was laughing so hard. When both Luna and I had finished laughing and Skul and Val had recovered we went inside.

"What one should I do next a bad Ganith or one of the gay Ravel fic I found?" I whispered to Luna.

"Ravel I sooo would like to see his face when he reads that"

"You better not be talking about showing them more of those stories about us"

"Nooo" we coursed.

XxXxXxX

After business was over (I ignored most of it.) I asked to show something to everyone but Erskine. They practically pushed him out the door. I smiled and showed them the first chapter of "What an Odd Pair." Valkyrie nudged me.

"Is this what you were talking about?"

"Maybe"

"You're as annoying as Saracen sometimes you know that?"

"I do now thank you." They called Ravel back in he looked genuinely scared.

"So I hear you and Aton have a thing for each other" I felt certain that if Skulduggery could smile it would have split his face in two. Erskine went white as a sheet.

"May I see it?" He asked know he sounded petrified. As he read his face became even paler. I took a photo of his face as well. Everyone was trying to contain laughter so there was… you guessed it silence until Luna said

"I just remembered while I was fighting Will-Ray I found out my power."

"O.K. this is unfair how come she finds out her discipline before I did. I've been here longer."

"Maybe it's because I was attacked before you. Any way I can turn invisible"

"Show me." Then she disappeared literally disappeared I couldn't see her anymore.

"Well I'm not invisible just kinda see though"

"No you're invisible."

"Really!?"

"Yup"

"Cool"

**AN: What an odd pair is an actual fanfic the first chp is shipping Ravel and Shudder**


	5. Someone get me a pizza!

**AN: Hay Coles love the pen name. There is a lot of references that only my friends or people who know my friends will understand the "It's my birthday song is one of them. Check out my new story Cessair Adeline Nina Amor. Enjoy the chapter.**

When we arrived back at Val's she put on the radio and "It's my birthday" started playing. I looked at and said "I like our version better."

"Same"

"I'm almost afraid to ask but what's your version?"

Luna and I started singing in tune with the song. "I's my birthday. I's my birthday. Someone get me a pizza. I's my birthday. I's my birthday. Someone get me a pizza. I's my birthday. I's my birthday. Someone get me a pizza."

"Ok that was interesting I think you to are going to do training when Tanith gets here"

"Ok" We coursed. Then Tanith got here.

"Ready to start training?" Tanith walked through the door.

"If by training you mean getting our asses whopped than sure." We said in sync.

"Can you stop talking at the same time it's creepy."

"Ok." We said at the same time.

"Well let's get started with the training."

An hour and many bruises later training was finished.

"You guys did pretty well for beginners"

"Don't lie to us we know we did crap" Luna and I muttered miserably.

"You're only beginners now go get cleaned up." She trough us a healing stone each. I looked at my mud covered cloths.

"We don't have spare cloths."

"Ghastly is bringing them now."

"Protective?"

"Yup"

"See ya" Luna and I trudged towards the house egger to be clean again.

XxXxXxXxX

After a long soak in the bath I dried myself and for the first time since my life became crazy I looked in the mirror. A girl with tan skin, sapphire blue eyes and golden ringlets looked back at me. Of course it was my reflection not another person it just felt like another person was looking back at me. I sighed my life had changed so much since seven in the morning. I looked out the window it was dark already. I looked at my phone six o'clock. Eleven hours had pasted since I came here and I missed Mum and Dad. Sure I had been away from them before Luna and I went on a camp for a week but this was different I didn't know how I got here and if there was a way I could ever get back. I got dressed in a light purple t-shirt, royal purple jacket and midnight blue pants. Then went off in search of Luna and food.

I found Luna in the hallway that lead to the kitchen. I looked into her emerald green eyes and sighed knowing she had been thinking the same thing as I was. I always thought it was nice how close we are. People said that even though Luna's hair was midnight black while mine was gold and our eyes were different colours we were identical twins. We would sometimes where eye contacts and wigs and nobody could tell us apart.

"Let's go get some food" I gestured to the door way.

"Yea. Let's to that" Luna replied miserably.

When we trudged into the kitchen we were greeted by Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Tanith and Ghastly sitting around the dining table. They must have sensed the miserable atmosphere.

"What's up?" Val asked

"This isn't because I beat you is it?" Tanith asked genuinely concerned.

"No" Luna and I sighed.

"Here have some pizza."

"Thanks Ghastly." Luna and I said miserably as we sat down.

"What's wrong?" Val asked again so we explained while eating some pizza. Afterwards Luna and I went to separate bedrooms next door to each other and I fell into a deep sleep.

**AN: Please review. You don't realise how much a positive review mends until you become an author. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	6. Planning

**AN: Sorry it took a while and that it's sort. Italics in speck marks are Luna and Clara speaking at the same time. I have writers block and I honestly have no idea towards where this is going. My hole plan was make jokes and figure it out as I go. So any ideas are appreciated. Have a chocolate bar to make up for the delay. [::::::::::::::]**

I woke up to fell sunlight on my face. I recounted the events of yesterday or was it all just a dream? I decided I better open my eyes and see what time it is so I did then I noticed that I was still in the room in which I fell asleep in, the one in Gordon's mansion. "Shit" I murmured as the person in the room beside me did the same. _Luna_. I smiled even when we are in different rooms we manage to speak at the same time. I got up and my muscles started screaming at me. I heard a groan from Luna's room.  
>"You too?"<br>"Yup. Ow. Its official I hate training."  
>"I do too. Well we're still at Val's mansion which means we can stir up more trouble."<br>"True. I'm going to have a shower so my muscles stop screaming at me."  
>"Me too."<p>

XxXxXxXxX

Well the shower worked and here I was standing looking at the mirror. I wish I was more like Valkyrie: brave, strong, beautiful and able to get the job done. Then I looked at the mirror thinking that I'm not Val and I never will be but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Then I noticed it wasn't my reflection but Valkyrie's. Then I realised it was my reflection and my power must be to change into others. I mentally said I want to look like Tanith. Then I was looking at Tanith.

"Cool" I murmured but it wasn't my voice that said it Tanith's did. I could have so much fun with this. Ghastly. Ghastly's image replaced Tanith's. I smile spread across my face I need to tell Luna and to have some fun, just Luna. First I need to change back. How the hell do I do that? Then I saw myself in the mirror. Okay so I say to myself I want to look like myself and I will, that's not confusing at all. I ran into Luna on the way to the kitchen. (No I did not literally run into her) So we started a conversation.

"We should have as much fun as we can while we're here. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"I agree and I know just the way to do it." I told Luna my plan.

"That's brilliant. Now let's get some breakfast."

"Also a brilliant plan. Ladies first." I gestured towards the stair case.

"Since when am I a lady?!"

"Since I started compering ladylike qualities between you and Tanith."

"Fair enough."

XxXxXxXxX

Breakfast went smoothly partly because I was hungry but mainly because Luna and I couldn't come up with a way to ruin it.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"You're going to tell us how you know so much." Valkyrie answered

_"Not likely"_

"Wonderful. We will however be meeting the Australian Grand Mage." Skulduggery picked up his hat. "We will also be integrating Will."

I snarled "I'm okay with that as long as I get to punch him again."

"Believe it or not we need him conscious to integrate him."

"Fine I'll kick him in the groin instead."

Skulduggery chuckled "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Who's the Grand Mage of Australia anyway?" I asked.

"No one you would know."

_"You'd be surprised."_

"Now go get changed." Skulduggery ignored our comment.

XxXxXxXxX

I stared at myself in the full length mirror. I needed to try something. Skulduggery, I mentally commanded. Then looking back at me was a tall skeleton dressed in a suit. The suit Skulduggery had been wearing. I fist pumped. This was going to be good.


	7. The Grand Mage

**AN: Sorry it took so long it's a pretty short chapter.**

When we arrived at the sanctuary we meet Saracen on the way.

"_Hi Saracen" _

"Hi. Luna, Clara. Can I talk to them privately?" He asked Skulduggery.

"Sure. We will interview Will in the meantime."

"Does that mean I get rearrange his face when we get there?" I asked.

Skulduggery chuckled "Maybe."

Saracen raised an eyebrow "What has she got against Will?"

"Will tried to kill Luna."

"Nobody messes with _my _sister."

"Noted. I do need to talk to you though."

"_Ok" _Luna and I walked away with Saracen. We came across an empty room and went in.

"I know that you are from a different dimension and I know our lives are just a book series in that dimension but I don't know when it starts and ends."

We told him all about the series when we were finished he said

"Okay. You can't tell anyone this and do you know my discipline?"

_"__We know no more than Valkyrie knows."_

"Okay. Do you want to know my discipline?"

"_YES!" _

"I know things."

Luna and I rolled our eyes.

He whispered in our ears what his discipline was.

"_Cool_"

"One more thing I know your discipline Clara."

"Pppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee don't tell anyone"

"I won't as long as you don't tell them my discipline. One more thing when you change into other people you get there power. You guys better go now."

_"__See you later Saracen" _We walked out eager to meet the Grand Mage of Australia.

We meet Skulduggery and co on the way to the hall of mirrors.

"How did the questing of Will go?"

"He wouldn't tell us anything."

"_Damn_."

"Well time to meet the Grande Mage of Australia." Skulduggery opened the doors to the hall of mirrors.

Standing there in a gorges dress was a beautiful tall women. She had midnight black hair and enchanting emerald green eyes. Half her hair was up in a bun, the rest fell in soft curls down to her waist.

_"__Mum?!"_

**AN: They said it quietly and please don't kill me I will hopefully update sooner than last time.**


End file.
